


you could've been that lonely star

by iamrotting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamrotting/pseuds/iamrotting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena's trapped. Unable to escape from her nightmare of being a living ghost... but that was until someone caught her eyes on her own, and again, trapping her like a fly on a spiderweb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you could've been that lonely star

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock._

_Je serai toujous ici, ma cherie..._

Time had never passed by so slowly for Lena Oxton. But it was expected. For someone who had gone through days of isolation, she really had no care for how long the time of day had passed by. She really didn't care at all.

After all, she was a living ghost.

She was once a normal being with a life that she had dreamt of.

Everything she had touched, she would disappear. No, the object wouldn't go into a warp of light and forever be gone, it was her. She could be gone for minutes, hours, even weeks… and nobody would notice.

Lena became fearful. But, how could she?

She regretted everything… all she'd done for Overwatch. Before this, she was a fearless pilot who was so eager to test out the Slipstream! She had her hopes up and suddenly, things had flipped upside down—as well, as her whole life. Lena was bright, an admirable person, a friend anybody could've wished for.

Not anymore.

People who feared her for this… _condition_ had left her. But it didn't really matter, anyway, because she also feared herself. She couldn't control what she could do—disappearing day and night with no sign of where she'd gone to. One day, she'd be gone forever to a place that… just didn't exist—perhaps, just a space of emptiness and the dreadful color of white surrounding her. And nobody would even care.

All the tears she'd let out from frustration and exhaustion were all dried out. At this point, she didn't care where she would teleport to. She didn't _care_ because that fear had taken all over all of her being.

Except… for one person who managed to get all of her attention.

Amelie Lacroix.

Gods, after that woman had visited her and brought in her meal, Lena couldn't stop thinking about her. She was beautiful and charming. Nice. Elegant. Caring. She'd even offered to change her clothes and clean up her mess while Lena ate. Of course, the brunette just couldn't let anyone touch her. Scared that one of them would teleport somewhere that they were both unfamiliar with.

But Amelia was patient and smiled every time she would say something like that in panic. "It's alright, I won't do anything you don't like, _ma cherie_ ," she said.

_Ma cherie, she says._

Her voice was just so sweet and so soft that it slowly drilled deep into Lena's mind. It just wouldn't leave. It was like drug to her… and every time Lena saw her, she craved for more of her voice. She craved to see her.

Lena had fallen in love.

Days passed and everything had changed. Waiting for the day to pass turned from torture, to anticipation for the woman to pass by again. Sometimes, that wouldn't work out well. Disappointment would run through her own face when she teleported into places that she was unfamiliar with. That day, Lena wouldn't be able to see the woman.

Lena had grown quite comfortable with Amelie staying in her room while she ate. At first, yes, she was quiet. Eventually, a nod and a shake of her head, slowly turned into 'yes' and 'no'.

Slowly, Lena learned how to smile once more. She was slowly becoming brighter every day.

Days had turned into weeks, and finally Lena was able to talk without being suppressed with her condition.

As much as she wanted to touch Amelie—holding her hand, as simple as that—she still wouldn't dare. And Amelie kept her promise to not touch her at all.

But she knew, Amelie could see it in her eyes that… she desperately wanted some physical contact.

Amelie opened her palm. "You can touch me, don't be scared."

Of course, Lena was scared—but she couldn't let her emotions take over, for who knows what would happen if her power got out of control again. "I… I can't…" She lowered her head, with an earth shattering pout. "You know what'll happen…"

"Don't be scared."

Three words that sounded so determined and so confident had convinced Lena that it was okay.

She hesitated as she reached out for Amelie's hand, and pulled back slightly. "A-Are you sure—" She almost fell into panic again until she felt a cool hand holding her own. And then there was silence.

Nobody moved… and nobody disappeared. It was a miracle.

"See? You did it, ma cherie—Lena?" Except, she was talking to thin air.

Lena had disappeared.

* * *

Just touching her hand was not enough.

Amelie and Lena had grown too fond of each other day by day.

The night had turned into a loving night… fingers entwined between each other… her body wrapped around Amelie's bare legs, and she could feel the older woman's lips marking every inch of her body with pure love and patience—eventually with little nibbles against her pulse point on her neck. It was silent in the room, the darkness barely taking in all the relishing moans and sighs that came out of both of their lips.

Amelie's fingers had done wonders to her body—making her tremble in pleasure, her voice screaming her name into the heavens, her head clouded with waves of ecstasy and her warm touch… _her body_ against her own. And Lena was absolutely smitten by Amelie.

But from the outside…

There was another battle going on... echoes of gunfire and bombs going off through the night. Danger surrounded them, but they didn't care at all.

This was their battle. _Their_ warzone.

Amelie tilted the younger woman's chin up, her golden pupils watching Lena breath shallowly. Her eyebrows scrunched tightly together. "Ma cherie… you seem… uncomfortable."

Lena opened her eyes to see Amelie sit up against her stomach. "L-Luv—"

"I know, you're worried. Do you really think we'll lose?"

She shook her head and smiled nervously.

"Then what is it?" Amelie lied back down atop of her.

"Well, you have Gerard… and I've fallen for a woman who's taken? A woman who's married to one of the most important members of our organization? Yup."

"You know he has never cared for me." Amelie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that's not the only thing you have in mind."

Somehow, Lena felt uneasy, yet she was glad that Amelie was here with her. "W-Well, I just thought… m-maybe I should be in that battlefield… y'know, I'm supposed to save the world! Fighting for the good of the people!"

Amelie frowned. "You're not fixed yet."

"I'm better now! I don't… disappear like how I usually do."

"Yes, you do."

"Okayyy, not often, I mean."

Amelie sighed, pushed herself up from her body, and laid beside her. "So tell me, what if the impossible really happens? Dieu, what am _I_ going to do?"

Lena shrugged, and as always, her smile was as bright as the sun. "You seem anxious, dear. Besides, Winston is building that accelerator for me, I think I'll be fine."

"You can't even maintain a physical form… you're here now, but what if—"

Lena turned to her side, pouting at the woman's uncertainty. "Luv, do you not trust this place?"

"Of course, I do—"

"Then you'll be there for me, right? I'm sure whatever happens… y'know out there will be taken care of, and soon, I'll be fighting too."

Amelie smiled, running her fingers through her dark hair. _"Je serai toujous ici, ma cherie.,,"_

Even if Lena didn't know what she was saying, she knew Amelie wouldn't say something too horrible. Amelie was a bright woman, and she was _her_ woman. "Thanks, luv."

And with a blink of an eye, she was gone again.

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock._

Amelie opened her eyes to see the sun shining into her golden pupils, warmth embracing her body, cozily. And it wasn't Lena's. The sun was too bright… the sky clear from any clouds. The day was quiet, birds chirping beautifully outside—no bombs were going off.

It almost seemed like a dream.

"Lena, wake up, it's—" Upon realizing that Lena's hand wasn't on hers… Amelie turned to see her side of the bed empty.

_Empty._

And the warmth of her embrace… her slow breathing against her skin, had left her.

After all, it really was a dream… to think that Lena would still be in her arms.

To think that she was even still alive… because perhaps, she was. In the end, Lena was still a living ghost. And the woman she loved.


End file.
